One By One
by spoondance
Summary: Pezberry one-shots and drabbles. No real rhyme or reason to them, just Pezberry. Enjoy! Rating is sure to change.
1. We're getting married

_**Disclaimer:** Glee is not mine. At all._

_**A/N: **This'll be a bunch of random one-shots/drabbles that come to me. Hope you enjoy!_

_Here, have a real short one._

A soft puffing of air filled the otherwise quiet room. A calm serenity seeping into the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the bed. Two naked bodies lie wrapped up in one another.

"We're going to get married."

A slow smiled spread the lips of the silent girl, looking up to the other with affectionate confusion.

Her lover kept her gaze on the ceiling above, waiting for the thrumming of her heart to settle.

"One day, Rache, we're getting married."

Dark eyes turned to the smile offered her, no question shining through. It was a statement. A fact.


	2. You're not wearing them

_A/N: I didn't know how to start this because most of these start with dialogue in my head and I didn't want to do that for all of them and yeah... _

_Also, just assume Santana and Brittany never started dating for this, k? K._

_Hope ya like it! _

Rachel stood at her locker collecting her books on the first day back from the holidays. Everyone around her was moping and grumbling but she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She had obviously enjoyed Hanukkah with her family and her break altogether but, being back was nice as well. Aside from seeing more of her friends, New Directions would be jumping right back in to rehearsing, and that meant they'd be that much closer to winning Regionals. And that much closer to success.

Toying with the binding of one book, a crooked smile on her face, a voice brought her back to the present.

"Where're your new earrings?" The voice almost sounded accusatory and when she turned, she was shocked to see a slightly defensive looking Santana standing before her, arms crossed.

She fumbled a moment. "Wha-How did you know I-"

"You're not wearing them." She was cut off. Santana was stern and almost... searching. What was happening?

Deciding to just answer the question in hopes of receiving her own after, she said, "I decided to return them and give the money to those in need."

Santana's shoulders eased a bit, gaze softening a degree. "Oh." There was a pause in which Rachel tried to rationalize the odd behavior of her fellow glee member. Nothing came of it. "That's cool, I guess."

Brow furrowed, body leaning toward the other as if a closer proximity would aid in her comprehension, Rachel waited for the girl to say more.

"Well," Santana glanced off to the side, hiding the conflict within. "See ya, Berry."

Rachel watched as Santana spun and started down the hall, utterly confused. It took her a second to snap into action, close her locker, and chase after her. "Wait! Santana!" Once at her side, Santana not slowing in the slightest, Rachel once again looked up at the girl. "How did you know Finn got me earrings?"

Eyes flickered down to her before fixing ahead once more. "He didn't tell you?" her voice sounded irritated, her grip on her own biceps tightening.

Rachel was silent as she thought. Tell her? Would would he have to tell her? Had he spoken with Santana at some point over the holidays? That didn't make much sense. Her confusion only deepened.

A frustrated breath accompanied an eye-roll. "Of course he didn't. The selfish... I helped- No. Fuck _that_. I picked out those earrings for you." Santana had halted her steps to turn back to Rachel, eyes burning with something Rachel couldn't quite decipher. It was a bit daunting.

"You-?" Quirking her head to the side, she studied Santana. "Why?"

Santana huffed in annoyance but Rachel saw she was hiding something. "I felt like being charitable. The oaf was _clueless_."

But why would she care?

Another uneasy huff and Santana was pulling back. "Look, glad you went and did some good shit for the world. I've got to get to class."

Without really knowing why, Rachel's hand snapped out to grasped the darker wrist. Santana stopped, turned, and looked down at the contact. Her dark eyes were shifting and, when she looked back up to Rachel, a bitchy glare had fallen perfectly into place. Rachel didn't flinch.

"Thank you," she said softly, earnestly. "They were lovely."

Santana's features jumped in surprise for half a moment, before she got them into a somewhat indifferent expression. "Yeah, whatever," she replied with a shrug.

Squeezing the wrist gently, Rachel ducked her head to make sure she kept eye contact with the girl before her. "I mean it. I loved them."

Quietly, Santana watched Rachel clear of any cold expression or bitchy stare. She was open and searching. A soft nod and Santana slipped out of Rachel's grip and continued down the hall.

A shaky breath left her as she watched the retreating form once more. Thoughts churning, she recalled the beautiful gift she'd believed to be from her boyfriend. Stunning, bright, perfect. Why hadn't Finn told her? Why did it matter so much to her? Why was her chest feeling so... heavy? Gaze distant and fingertips tingling, Rachel started to see what had been hidden to her.


	3. Wicked

_**A/N:** I know nothing about theare/theatre departments of schools/production process or any thing! Please forgive any stupidity on my part._

"Hypocrite!"

Grinning, Santana grabbed up the discarded jacket off the floor. It had clearly missed the hook just above on the wall. Not bothering to hang the garment, wanting evidence, she carried it with her into the kitchen. Rachel stood at the stove, finishing up their dinner.

With a smirk, she dropped the jacket onto the counter, leaning over it smugly as she peered at the back of her girlfriend's head.

"You really shouldn't leave your things lying around, especially articles of clothing. It's very hazardous," she recited the words spoken to her so often.

"It's one jacket, Santana." The voice was even and the words plain. It was unusual for the small, wordy girl, but Santana couldn't let it go because come on, how many opportunities did she get for something like this?

"That's all it takes. It starts with one and multiplies exponentially until the floor is lost beneath a swamp of fabric and trash and-"

"It's one jacket!"

Santana froze, eyes snapping up from the jacket to take in the tense back before her. Damn. Something really wasn't right.

"Babe...?" she began softly, hesitantly.

There was a silence where Rachel stood still over the cooling food. Slowly, she turned to reveal slightly red eyes and some fresh tears. Santana's heart instantly gripped with concern.

"Rache, what's-"

"I didn't get the part," she cut in, sounding defeated.

Santana sighed but opened her arms. "Com'ere, Baby," she murmured, Rachel shuffling over to be wrapped up in an embrace. "I thought you hated the play?" she asked, gently rubbing the girl's back.

"That's not the point!" Rachel huffed weakly. Santana could tell Rachel had probably been struggling with this all day.

"I know. I know. But, I mean, you've gotten the lead in so many productions since near the beginning of your freshman year, that I've lost count. Losing one role isn't bad. And if you hate the play, you shouldn't be going for the part anyways." Santana knew this would do little to console her girlfriend, but she also knew it was a good start.

"It's not about how many roles I've gotten. It's the fact that I lost the part to someone else. And liking the play doesn't matter. Once I get out of school I won't have the luxury of seeking out the... the monumental roles. I'll have to go for whatever I can. I'll need to get work." Yeah, she's definitely been thinking on this the whole day.

"You're amazing, Rachel. You shouldn't _ever_ have to settle for a part. You're good enough to get whatever part you want and you can make _anyone_ see that. You know, this just means you'll have more time with me," she teased lightly, to which Rachel gave her a soft squeeze. "And you can relax a bit and sing for yourself rather than whatever play you've gotten yourself into."

Rachel sighed and slumped more into the taller form holding her, shaking her head. "I'll have to fight for whatever role I can get until I'm noticed." Her voice was quiet and tired.

Sighing, Santana pressed a kiss to Rachel's temple. "I was going to wait to tell you, but... I know what play the department's going to be working on next." Santana had some "connections" within the theatre department. It was all a random happenstance, which both Santana and Rachel found incredibly amusing. And convenient. Having friends who worked on organizing all things 'theatre' at the college, meant Santana would occasionally hear things before anyone else. Sometimes she could even bribe the information out of her friends(if Rachel bribed _her_ first).

The pause being too long, Rachel pulled back to look up questioningly. Smiling warmly, Santana tucked a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "Wicked."

Eyes widening, grip tightening, muscles pushing her to jump yet cling to her girlfriend at the same time, Rachel stood buzzing. "Really?"

Santana nodded. She had hoped to wait to tell Rachel. Tell her in some real special way. Like waiting until the girl was just about to tumble over the edge, screaming 'Wicked!' at a volume loud enough to rouse their neighbors. She thought that've been a damn special way to tell her... She figured this was good too. Rachel needed it. Besides, she was sure she'd be able to get that scream she so wanted some way... It would be too hot not to try.

"Yeah, and so now you can spend your time readying for the role of Elphaba and not worrying about some other stupid play. Get yourself all in the zone, or whatever. I still say you should relax a bit but, I know you and you'll want to jump right into it. So you see, it's a _good_ thing you didn't get the part."

A grin was now stretching the small girl's face as she held back a high-pitched squeal. She could get the part. She could. And she'd have ample time to prepare and clear her mind and everything would be great.

Gripping Santana's cheeks, Rachel pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Santana wasn't sure if the passion was for the prospect of the future role she was sure to star as or _her_, but she didn't mind either way.

"This is fantastic!" Rachel finally let forth the shriek, pulling herself from her girlfriend's arms to pace the floor. "Oh my. This _is_ fantastic. I don't know why I was so upset over that silly role before. It was nothing. Elphaba is more suited to me and my own personal wants and needs. I'll have all the time in the world to submerge myself into the role, gaining the _unneeded_ advantage over any competition, and I'll snagged the role and... and who knows! Maybe I'll be so superb that I'm noticed by someone of worth and my path to stardom will be set!"

Santana just watched as the girl ranted to herself, shaking her head with affection. Reaching out and snatching Rachel's arm, she pulled her close. "_I_ notice you," she spoke lowly. "Am I not of worth to you?"

"Oh of course you are, Sweetie!" Rachel exclaimed, missing the playful tone. "I only meant-"

A kiss to shut her up and another just for the heck of it. "I say we celebrate," she husked.

Rachel chuckled, easing in the arms about her. "I haven't gotten the role yet, Santana."

"But you will." She began placing kisses just under Rachel's ear.

"But I will," Rachel responded distractedly, hand weaving into dark hair as their dinner was quickly forgotten entirely.

Later that night, their neighbors would hear a single, seemingly out-of-place cry of 'Wicked!'. Santana was extremely happy(and smug) about this.


	4. I love you with all my hearts

Standing up, she staggered a bit. "Wait!" she called to her unmoving girlfriend.

Rachel huffed as she waited for whatever the drunk girl had to say, thoroughly displeased.

"I'm sorry." It was a whine. She was whining. What sort of apology was that?

"Santana, I am not in the mood for this so I would suggest you give it up and simply go to bed. We can discuss it in the morning."

The taller girl pouted and Rachel found herself beyond thankful that the girl wasn't in a stupor of drunken hysterics. Because really, it would be far too unfair to have to console the girl she was currently upset with.

"I love you with all my hearts."

"All your hearts?" the diva asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Ye-ah." The single syllable broken into two by a hiccup. Looking down at her own chest, she raised her right hand to poke herself just above where her heart lie. "My cold heart." Another poke. "My warm heart." Poke. "My hard heart." A jab. "My soft heart." Rachel would have argued that cold/warm and hard/soft were quite similar, but held back due to her girlfriend's inebriated state and the fact that she didn't want to argue at all. "My-my small heart. My big heart." Rachel rolled her eyes. Could her girlfriend _not_ be more creative? "My drunk heart." Santana looked up with a crooked smile before her expression fell. "No! Not _my_ hearts!" She seemed to be panicking slightly as she frantically tried to reform words. Rachel watched her bewildered.

"They don't belong to _me_." Santana began, looking past Rachel, swaying drunkenly as if her profound thoughts blindsided her. "They belong to _you_." She looked back to the girl she was addressing as her voice took on a more urgent tone. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that-to claim them! They're yours! All yours!"

Taking a step forward, Santana gripped each of Rachel's shoulders and looked at her with such sincerity and _belief_ it awed Rachel. "I love you with all _your_ hearts."

And it made complete and total sense to Santana.

A pause.

A sigh.

Rachel opened her arms for her customary Apology Accepted hug.

Because how could she refuse _that_?


End file.
